Lotus
by bruised anatomy
Summary: People break up sometimes. And sometimes, it’s a good thing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
The song is "You're so Vain" by Carly Simon.

Summary: People break up sometimes. And sometimes, it's a good thing.

_**Lotus**_

I was taking the last bites of my colorful marshmallow cereal when Kiba came in. "You can knock, ya know."

Kiba shrugged and sat down next to me.

"We're just worried about you."

I sighed. Of course, they were. Neji and I just broke up. He cheated on me with one of my closest friends. I should be more torn up about it, and I know that, but I can't help this feeling of Zen that has completely overcome me. Witnessing my boyfriend and close friend in the act infidelity made me realize how lucky I was. In that moment, I knew that I wasn't losing people who would come to mean the world to me. I was letting go of people who would always drag me down. I didn't need them.

It was a refreshing thought.

I sent him a smile. "Don't be. I've recovered from worse, and I'll be forced to deal with worse later. I'm not gonna waste my time worrying about this."

Kiba stared at me. "You two have been going out -"

"For a year. And come fall, I'll be going to college and grateful that I'm single because I'll be too busy with homework, partying, and chilling to spend time with a boyfriend."

Kiba didn't look convinced.

Quickly becoming frustrated on staying on a topic that I had thought about all night, I stated firmly, "I am a lotus." My voice left no room for argument. "I will rise out of the dirt, grime, and shit situations and become a beautiful man flower." Kiba snorted, but I trudged on. "Learning about my mistakes and striving to correct them. Neji was a mistake."

Kiba didn't look so certain.

"Come on! Lighten up! This is high school – not real life!"

Kiba laughed then. I knew he was just trying to be there for me, and I appreciated it more than I could ever fully express. I could trust Kiba. He meant the world to me. Shikamaru and Sakura and Gaara meant the world to me. Neji and Ten Ten… They did not mean the world to me; or at least, they didn't anymore. And that was okay.

_**Lotus**_

"I can't believe Naruto would cheat on him! It's just so surprising."

_Well, this is certainly new._

"I know, and Neji's so hot too! Who would cheat on that fine piece of meat?"

_Ah, High School, you sneaky bitch, you're such a gossip. Spreading your rumors like your legs, you're as contagious as an STD._

Neji caught up to me in the hall.

"So I hear that I deal dick and slut mouth like Shika deals narcotics." I paused for a split second. "No, wait. That's you."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I never meant to hurt you -"

And I cut him off. "I'll bet you think this song is about you." I paused and look him in the eye. "Don't you?"

Do I love using lines from songs to express myself? Yes, I do.

Is it obnoxious? Why yes, it is.

Do I think I'll ever stop? Not anytime soon.

_I had some dreams_

With "You're so Vain" stuck in my head, I started to moon-walk away from him.

_They were clouds in my coffee_

I did a fancy spin reminiscent of Michael Jackson before entering my classroom.

_Clouds in my coffee_

I moon-walked in front of the podium at the head of the classroom. I gave another fancy spin.

I was prepared to start a riot.

"You're so vain. You probably think this song is about you!" I sang, getting awkwardly into it. The five people already seated stared.

When she walked through the door, Sakura punched her fist into the air as she sang with me, "You're so vain!"

A couple other people joined in, and a bit of clapping started. "I'll bet you think this song is about you! Don't you? Don't you?"

Ah, and my riot had begun. I stared outside the classroom right at Neji who stared back.

_This is our last farewell. Now I'm moving on._

We sang the song from the beginning to end, and Kakashi gave us a slow pleased clap before informing us that, "You're all a bunch of hooligans," and whining, "Why did they ever get rid of corporal punishment?"

But that's okay, because I'm going to be okay.

I am a beautiful man flower… lotus… whatever.

… Of course, it certainly helped that Sasuke asked me out right after the break up. He's fucking hot.


End file.
